John en el país de las maravillas
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: Luego de perseguir a la mujer con un latigo de cuero y un atrevido disfraz de conejo, John cae en un mundo donde lo que carece es de lógica. Para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, John debe encontrar a la reina blanca, no sin antes enfrentarse a la reina roja. Narrado por Richard Brook. Ok no xD
1. El conejo blanco

Abrió sus ojos lentamente ante el sonido de las aves, sintiendo una terrible Puntada en la cabeza.

John sintió el rocío del cesped bajo su tacto. Aún estaba confundido de dónde estaba y cómo llegó allí. Los recuerdos se volvían cada vez más borrosos en su mente.

Los rayos solares pegaban en sus ojos, haciendo imposible ver con claridad el paisaje verdoso. Aún en su cabeza rondaba la cuestión de cómo había llegado allí.

John se levantó lentamente para visualizar mejor lo que parecía un hermoso jardín con aires victorianos. Setos con rosales de diferentes colores, diferentes tipos de árboles, que daban una cálida sombra primaveral. Muebles de hierro pintados de un neutro y pacifico blanco. Esto lo comenzaba a inquietarle, más por aquella tranquilidad y soledad del lugar a excepción de un silencioso tic tac que aumentaba a cada instante.

Curioso, John caminó por aquel jardin buscando la fuente del sonido hasta llegar a unos setos en forma de mural, lo cual despuéa entendió, era un laberinto vegetal.

Confundido, miró para ambos lados y luego hacia delante, buscando cualquier señal de vida. John suspiró, resignado bajando la mirada a sus pies.

-¿Quieres tocar mi esponjosa colita, John?-

El rubio levantó la mirada, donde una figura femenina, vestida de lo que parecia un traje bastante provocativo de conejo color púrpura que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, acompañado con una medias finas de red lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, en un atrevido gesto.

-¿No quiere, doctor Watson?- Volvió a cuestionar con una sedosa voz que lo estremecía al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre sus zapatos taco aguja y agitaba un rabo esponjoso de color blanco que tenía en la parte baja de su espalda

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo John, entre molesto e inquieto por las insinuaciones de la extraña.

-¿Acaso erea gay, John?- dijo la mujer con un notable toque de burla en sus palabras.

-¡No soy gay!- Exclamó John. -Espera ¿a dónde vas?- antes de que John pudiera reaccionar, la femina figura estaba adentrándose al laberinto vegetal.

John, sin pensarlo, corrió tras de ella, guiado por el misterioso tic tac. No quería perder a la única forma de vida allí además de él.

John la perseguía con rápidez, perdiéndola de vista a veces, volviéndola a encontrar a algunas bifurcaciones del laberinto. La suave y engatuzante risa se oía por todos lados, mareando a John, haciéndolo girar a veces, pensando que iba por el lugar equivocado.

Agitado, John se apoyó contra el seto, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitado hasta que la sensación fría del cuero tocó debajo de su mandibula.

John levantó la cabeza para ver a la mujer vestida de conejo, acariciando su rostro con un latigo.

-Te ves tan adorable, John. Podría poseerte aquí mismo, ahora mismo.- susurró.

John apartó el latigo de su rostro con brusquedad, haciendo que la mujer se riera. -Tranquilo soldado. Él no tiene por qué enterarse.- dijo, regalandolé Un picaro guiño.

-No/soy/gay.- Dijo lentamente.

-Qué pena, cariño. Yo si.- la mujer sonrió con insolencia antes de volver a correr.

John la siguió hasta un camino sin salida, donde había un cerezo. Sus ojos miraron a la base del árbol, donde la mujer estaba metida en lo que parecía un agujero en el suelo, apoyando su rostro en una mano y tirándole un beso con la mano libre antes de soltarse y perderse en la oscuridad de la corteza.

-¡Espera!- gritó John, corriendo hasta el cerezo, metiendo su cabeza en el agujero. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir algo pero parecía profundo. Algo que carecía de absoluta lógica para John.

John trató de sacar su cabeza e ir a buscar a alguien más, pero parecía que había enganchado su sweater en la corteza. John forcejeó en vano, tratando de soltarse pero había perdido el equilibrio y antes de que se diera cuenta, John estaba cayendo en un tunel profundo, de colores extravagantes.


	2. El país de las maravillas

El aterrizaje había sido doloroso. Cuando John por fin despertó, visualizó lo que parecía una habitación, alumbrada tan solo con una lampara a gas, una mesa redonda en el centro y un piano cerca de una diminuta puerta de madera oscura.

Aparte de aquella puerta, John no veía otra salida. Ni una ventana o una puerta ¿cómo se suponía que saldría de allí?

John se levantó lentamente, sintiendo un poco de frío pero lo ignoró. Quería saber dónde estaba, cómo era posible que llegara alli y Dónde estaba aquella mujer. Muchas preguntas que nadie respondía. Nuevamente estaba solo.

John caminó hasta la mesa donde había dos cupcakes en una bandeja de cristal. Uno con un glaseado azul y lunares rojos y otro con glaseado rojo y lunares azul. Al lado de la bandeja, había una diminuta llave plateada que lucía bastante antigua. John tomó la llave para examinarla y miró alrededor de la habitación iluminada por la lámpara, con un color amarillento.

Sin saber de dónde sería esa llave, John se acercó a la pequeña puerta, arrodilándose para verla de cerca. La llave bien podría abrirla. Era como una de esos pequeño accesorios de las casas de juguetes. Sino fuera por el hecho de que se sentía helada entre sus dedos, pensaría que era una llave de fantasía.

Sin saber qué estaba buscando en realidad, John guardó la llave en su pantalón y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa redonda. Unos pequeños carteles de papel que, al parecer había ignorado la primera vez, estaba a cada lado de los cupcakes. John frunció el ceño y tomó el papel que estaba al lado del cupcake azul de lunares rojos. Sus labios se articulaban cuando leía lo que el papel rezaba.

-Comeme. ¿Comeme?- repitió, planteando una ceja. -¿Qué demonios significa?-

Tomó el cupcake azul con su mano derecha, sin soltar el papel y lamió su labio antes se pegarle una mordida al cupcake. John pensó que sabría, sin embargo no era nada extraño.

John dejó el cupcake sobre la mesa, comenzando a sentirse raro, todo daba vueltas y comenzaba a tener vertigo. Tuvo la necesidad de sostenerse de la mesa y en ese momento se percató que la mesa que hacía más grande. No, no, no. No es la mesa. Soy yo, pensó, mirando sus manos y su cuerpo encogerse.

El panico lo invadió sin saber que hacer. John estaba perdido dentro de la oscuridad de su sweater pero, cuando terminó de encogerse, John notó que tenía la altura suficiente para pasar por aquella pequeña puerta al lado del piano.

Agradecido de que su pantalón se encogiera con él, buscó la llave dentro de au bolsillo y corrió un camino que anteriormente no le había parecido tan largo.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y se encotró con pura oscuridad. John dudo si entrar pero era allí o quedarse en miniatura en una habitación vacia.

Comenzó con pasos lentos que hacían eco en la oscuridad. No había ni un atisbo de luz por ningún lado hasta que...

A su derecha, comenzaron a aparecer una palabra escrita en lo que parecian varias bombillas de luz.

-¿Tu...?- comenzó a leer mientras aparecía una palabra a la vez, sin para de caminar

-¿Eres...?- Planteó una ceja ¿era un mensaje para él?

-¿Gay?- abrió los ojos, deteniéndose frente a las luces. -¿Tu eres, qué?

- La última palabra se volvía a repetir a lo largo hasta que todas las luces se apagaron por un instante y luego se volvieron a prender, haciendo una cuenta regresiva.

Desesperado, sin saber qué pasaría cuando llegara a cero, John corrió lo más rápido posible.

Tres... Seguía sin encontrar una salida.

Dos... Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Uno... John miró a las luces, esperando lo peor pero en cambio, en estas se formaron otra palabra.

-Caida.- musitó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que sintió que el suelo se terminaba y volvía a caer en la oscuridad. Solo iluminado con las luces que ahora decían "Adiós, John."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Me alegra mucho la reacción positiva que tuvo el fic xD

Hace tiempo que quería escribirlo. Aún no tengo decidido quién será la oruga ya que todos tienen un papel xD quizáa suba el proximo mañana. Gracias por los reviews :))


	3. Cheshire

Tardé mucho en estos dos capitulos pero, como recompensa, subiré dos :D También aviso que, cuandp finalice la historia, modificaré los dos primerps capitulos ya que no me gustaron tanto XD Me costó mucho elegir a la oruga pero no me arrepiento de mi elección XD Espero que les guste este cap ^^

John parecía caer al vacio. Esta vez no había ni una sola luz o sonido, solo sus gritos que se perdían en la nada.

La oscuridad del tunel comenzaba a terminarse y era reemplazado por un grisaceo que se aclaraba de a poco. John cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el tunel se acababa y que chocaría contra el suelo pero, en vez de eso, cayó a una pisina con fuerza, haciéndole sentir un terrible dolor en la espalda.

Bajo el agua, John visualizó el oscuro cielo, cubierto de nubes grises. Nadó hasta la superficie y tomó una gran bocanada de necesario aire.

La pisina estaba cubierta de maleza y a simple vista parecía un bosque con poblados árboles que prohibían la entrada a los escasos rayos de sol.

Aunque John pensaba que, si salía del agua sentiría el helado frío golpear su cuerpo, no sintió ni la más minima brisa.

Nuevamente en soledad, podía oír el cantar de unas aves a lo lejos. Quizás a kilmetro de él.

Pasó su mano por su rostro, secando las rebeldes gotas de agua que caían de su cabello y decidió aventurar por el lugar. No estaba seguro de dónde era eso. El jardin, la habitación, aquel pasillo oscuro y ahora aquel lugubre bosque. Esto no podía ser real. Una fantasia. Un sueño pero no la realidad.

La flora allí era enorme y abundante. Quizás así era, quizás seguía pequeño. Hongos de variados colores pasteles con lunares, plantas exoticas qur colgaban como guirnalda de los árboles. Era como una de esas selvas que pasaban en los documentales pero, al mismo tiempo, siniestro.

John corría algunas hojas que se interponían en su camino, mojándose con el agua acumulada en ellas. Sintió el crujir de las hojas detrás de él. Volteó para ver si había alguien, mirando para todos lados suspicazmente.  
Suspiró decepcionado al no ver ni siquiera un animal. Siguió caminando con la cabeza baja cuando, por casi reflejo, se detuvo justo a tiempo para no chocar contra una muchacha, con una bata de doctor, solo que esta era violeta con rayas lila oscuro. Su cabeza esta adornada con unas orejas punteagudas del mismo color que la bata y una cola felina se asomaba por detrás de ella. La muchacha inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ae esfumó en el aire para luego aparecer, como por arte de magia, sentada sobre un hongo, balanceando sus pies.

-¿Hola?- dijo John, acercándose lentamente.

-¿Sabes que usas vestido?- preguntó la muchacha, jugando con su cola de caballo color castañas.

John miró hacia su cuerpo para notar, por primera vez, que llevaba un vestido azul claro un poco por encima de las rodillas y una falda blanca se le asomaba por debajo del vestido. Sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata y su única reacción fue tratar de cubrir lo más posible sus piernas.

-¿Q-Qué demonios es esto?- Balbuceó, completamente avergonzado. John la vió sonreír antes de verla desaparecer y aparecer acostada en la rama de un árbol. -¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó, jalando en vestido, como si de esta forma el vestido se alargara.

-¿Tu qué crees que es?- preguntó, apoyando su rostro en una mano, muy perezosamente.

-¿Un sueño?- Dijo, con la duda impresa en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a cuestionar, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Todo es tan... Ilogico aquí.-

-Tiene sentido.- dijo la muchacha, sentándose en la rama, haciendo una mueca ingenua de comprensión.

-¿Es un sueño?- Preguntó John, asomando una sonrisa de alivio.

-Nah- Negó divertida, saltando del árbol y parándose frente a John.

John retrocedió unos pasos, mirando suspicaz cómo la muchacha se balanceaba sobre sus talones, cruzando sus dedos detrás de ella.

-Deberías hablar con la oruga.-

-La ¿qué?- Dijo con burla, sintiendo que ya comenzaba a tomarle el pelo.

-La oruga.- Dijo, ofendida. -Apuesto que él sabrá que hacer.- su expresión se tornó orgullosa, como si su respuesta hubiera sido una brillante idea.

John suspiró con cansancio, deseando que esto terminara y que su ropa volviera a la normalidad.

-Hablar con un insecto...- murmuró entre dientes y la cabeza baja. -¿Dónde encuentro a la oruga?- preguntó. La muchacha poqueó su frente antes de volver a desaparecer. John abrió su boca, sorprendido que se haya ido sin una respuesta pero sus temores se esfumaron cuando la vió aparecer metros más allá de él.

-¿No vienes?- Preguntó, sonriendo tan ampliamente que fácil podía ver toda su dentadura.


	4. Absolem: La Oruga azul

Seguramente notarán que este capitulo es más corto. Pasa que el próximo capitulo es donde Sherly se hace presente XD

La seguía a medio metro de distancia ¿Quién demonios era la oruga? ¿Por qué todos vestían como animales? Y, lo más importante ¿por qué él vestía un vestido? Su mente era un mar de pensamientos y sus ojos estaban hipnotizados por el movimiento serpentino de la cola color violeta delante de él ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible? ¿Acaso era una cola real y no un disfraz? No, no, no. Qué estupidez. Era un disfraz. Era un disfraz ¿O no?

Su cuerpo dió un respingo al pensar que no lo era. Eso no podía ser cierto. Su cabeza se movía, siguiendo el movimiento de la cola. ¿Cuándo se despertaría? -izquierda- ¿Cuándo terminaría esto? -derecha- ¿Por qué no llevaba su ropa? -izquierda- ¿Qué diablos era esto? - derecha- John no reaccionó que la muchacha se detuvo hasta que chocó contra su espalda, obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos.

-¿Llegamos?- Preguntó John, incomodándose ante la sonrisa ladina que la muchacha se dirigió, dando unos pasos hacia un costado y dejando ver a un hombre de contextura robusta, unos lentes de carey y una pipa de agua entre sus regordetes dedos.

Su primera impresión fue que parecía un enorme pitufo fumador. Algo que ya no le sorprendió.

-¿Eres la Oruga?- Preguntó John, tratando de subir a un hongo un poco más grande que él.

No obtuvo respuesta. La oruga exhaló el humo lentamente, como si lo ignorara.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí?- Silencio. John, ya arriba del hongo, se sentó, apretando los dientes de irritación.

-Es John Watson.- John volteó hacia la muchacha, para verla que flotaba como una nube en el aire.

-Oh... John Watson...- Dijo la Oruga, volviendo a pegarle una pitada a su pipa. -Lleva un vestido.-

-Si. Gracias por esa observación.- Dijo, masajeando el puente de su nariz. -¿Cómo hago para salir de aquí?- Preguntó, levantando la mirada hacia la Oruga.

-¿Cómo haces?- Cuestionó, planteando una ceja, vacilando con la pipa entre sus labios.

-Si ¿Cómo?- Volvió a preguntar ya irritado.

-La riena blanca.-

-¿La reina blanca?- Preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante.

-La reina blanca.- Exhaló el humo color perla, formando espirales.

-Bien...- Dijo, arrastrando la última sílaba. -¿Y cómo la encuentro?-

-Oh... curioso. Muy curioso.-

-¿Qué es curioso?- Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso.-

John inclinó su cabeza. Por un momento, juraría que vio a la Oruga sonreir con sorna.

-¿Quién fue la otra?- Preguntó, parándose sobre el hongo. John vio cómo la Oruga miró a la muchacha de una manera cómplice e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Nota de Autor: ¿Por qué elegí a Mike Stamford? Porque pensé que nadie sería mejor para unir a Madhatter con Alice que la persona que unió a John con Sherlock. Me costó pensarlo como Absolem pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión XD

Espero que les guste mi elección de personaje. Nos leemos pronto ya con el sombrerero :))


End file.
